Lifting slings are always used to transport patients or disabled people. The critical issue in using lifting slings is how to prevent accident and cross-infection between patients. The earliest lifting sling is made of woven fabrics, which has complex structure and unreasonable design thus improving the cost of the product.
The lifting slings should be re-used because of the problem of the cost, easily leading to cross-infection. In the process of washing the slings made of woven fabrics, it is not possible to kill all organisms that may lead to infection, especially when washing at a temperature that the slings can bear. If the woven slings are washed or dried at a temperature higher than that the slings could bear even to kill all infective organisms, the slings will be destroyed. It is also possible for the slings to be lost or destroyed when transported between the using spot and the washing spot, so it is necessary to prepare sufficient spare slings to be provided to patients when some slings are being washed or transported. Based on the bad effects resulting from these, slings are forbidden in some hospitals. Reducing the cost of the lifting slings will be beneficial for proposing the disposable or limited-used lifting slings, solving the problem of cross-infection between patients. Thus, it is an urgent problem that how to develop a lifting sling with reasonable design and low cost effectively at present.